


you'll see me at lunch

by spoopydumpling



Series: Isak + Even's Texts [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Evak Texts, Even being cute, Fluff, Isak being cute, M/M, Teasing, They're both cute so, enjoy, im a sucker for fluff, messages, so i made this, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: Isak (10.10) You'll see me at lunchEven (10.10) That’s too far awayyyyyAlternatively, Even and Isak being fluffy over text





	you'll see me at lunch

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough Evak texts so here ya go :)

**Even (10.06)** Hey baby

 **Isak (10.07)** Even stop texting me.

 **Even (10.07)** I miss you

 **Isak (10.07)** We've been apart for 3 whole class periods

 **Even (10.07)** I know but I miss you

 **Isak (10.08)** You're such a sap

 **Even (10.08)** I am a sap

 **Even (10.08)** For you

 **Isak (10.10)** You'll see me at lunch

 **Even (10.10)** That’s too far awayyyyy

 **Even (10.11)** Mr. Berkley is so blind

 **Even (10.11)** I'm smiling at my crotch

 **Even (10.11)** He even heard the 'ding'

 **Isak (10.12)** Yeah well my teacher is a hawk in disguise

 **Isak (10.12)** So if you want to see me in one piece in an hour, I suggest you stop texting me

 **Isak (10.14)** Even?

 **Isak (10.15)** Even

 **Even (10.16)** See you soon babe

 **Isak (10.16)** You're impossible!

 **Even (10.17)** What happened to "stop texting me"

 **Isak (10.17)** Evennnn

 **Even (10.18)** Shh save the sounds for bed

 **Isak (10.18)** SHUT UP

 **Even (10.18)** Doesn't look like you want me to

 **Even (10.19)** You're blushing

 **Even (10.19)** Staring at your screen

 **Even (10.19)** Smiling

 **Even (10.19)** Like a doofus

 **Even (10.20)** My doofus

 **Isak (10.24)** Even stop

 **Even (10.24)** Do you really want me too?

 **Isak (10.24)** Yes

 **Even (10.25)** Okay

 **Isak (10.25)** You're annoying

 **Isak (10.25)** Even

 **Isak (10.27)** Halla?

 **Isak (10.28)** Evennn

 **Isak (10.30)** I miss you

 **Even (10.31)** We've been apart for 6 minutes

 **Even (10.31)** Love me that much huh?

 **Isak (10.32)** Fuck off

 **Even (10.32)** You're cute when you blush

 **Isak (10.32)** I'm not blushing

 **Even (10.32)** You so are

 **Isak (10.32)** You can't even see me!

 **Even (10.33)** I just know

 **Isak (10.33)** See you at lunch dickhead

 **Even (10.33)** I can give you head later babe

 **Isak (10.34)** You're unbelievable

 **Even (10.34)** I know

 **Even (10.34)** My size does tend to scare the ladies just a little bit

 **Isak (10.35)** Ladies huh?

 **Even (10.35)** You bet

 **Isak (10.35)** Guessing you're 100% straight?

 **Even (10.35)** As a pole

 **Isak (10.36)** No boyfriend?

 **Even (10.36)** Boyfriend who?

 **Isak (10.36)** I'm insulted

 **Even (10.37)** I laughed

 **Isak (10.37)** I'm glad

 **Even (10.37)** In the middle of class

 **Isak (10.38)** Sucks to be you

 **Even (10.38)** Asshole

 **Isak (10.38)** You'll get some later

 **Even (10.38)** You're cheeky

 **Isak (10.39)** Full of cheeks

 **Even (10.39)** Fuck off

 **Isak (10.39)** That's my line

 **Even (10.40)** Whatever

 **Even (10.40)** See you at lunch

 **Isak (10.40)** Love you too

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series if you guys liked it enough xx


End file.
